The Fifth Horseman
by Gods Eater Shio
Summary: Amaris is the Fifth Horseman, and the troubled daughter of War, first Horseman of the Apocalypse. But she is more than anyone thought, and is more powerful than she knows. Now she must help the other Four Horsemen destroy the Nephillim, again, and she is the only one who can restore the balance that once thrived in the universe...


"Fury, we've come to take you back," Strife said. Fury remained as she was, a tear running down her cheek, "If I go with you, brothers, all of humanity will be at risk." Death walked up to her, and with his hand, he lifted her chin, saying, "Is that not what the horsemen are for? To protect humanity?" She looked into his eyes, her black and red hair falling from her face as she did so. "But Lilith has my whip, so how will I be able to fight? She has most likely destroyed it," Fury said. War held up his hand, Fury's whip in it. "And you thought we came unprepared?" he said. Fury smiled, and said "You were right brothers... come, we must leave this place." Death smiled behind his mask, and helped her get herself unchained from her bindings. They sprinted through the dungeon, and came out in a very large, barren courtyard. They could see clear to the other side, where the gate was, as was Fury's imprisoner, the demon Samael. They all narrowed their eyes in disgust, and summoned their horses, racing across the barren courtyard. They neared Samael, but almost didn't notice the tiny object in his hands. As they came to a stop at a few feet from him, their weapons ready, he simply threw the object to their horses' feet, and disappeared in a flash of black smoke. The four looked at the thing on the ground, and they realized with a start what it was: a human child! War dismounted and picked the little girl up, getting back on his horse. This couldn't be possible, humans could not survive in the White City or Shadow's Edge! They would have to be blood-kin to something else for that to happen... But War was snapped out of those thoughts, as they began the long journey through the barren wasteland beyond the gates of Hell, to the Tree of Death.

I gained consciousness, and opened my eyes to find a quite scary looking man staring at me from across a fire, with glowing red eyes and scythes buckled to his sides. There was a similar looking woman with a whip standing next to him, and two others emerged from the forest surrounding our tiny little clearing, one carrying a large sword and the other two pistols. I stared at them in fear, knowing they would not harm me, but that did not make a difference in their aggressive appearance. The largest of the four, with a hood and glowing blue eyes, stepped forward and said, "I am-" he didn't finish, because I cut in, "I know who you are, War. And I know Death, Strife, and Fury as well." He looked taken aback. I merely gave the tiniest of smiles, and continued, " Yes, I know who you are, Horsemen, and that is exactly why I am afraid of you." None of them seemed able to speak except the scary one, Death, and all he did was become curious, asking, " How do you know who we are? The Kingdom of Man was never revealed to our existence!" I casually replied, "Because, Death, you not only resurrected Humanity, but released War from the blame of it's destruction, and you four are all that remain of the Nephillim, because the Council made you destroy them to preserve the balance." Fury looked at me, bewildered, and said, "And how do you know THAT?" I grinned and looked down, then looked back up at them, saying, "Easy. War is my father."

War punched a nearby tree, clearly showing his frustration. Him, the father of that puny thing? It could not be true, but then how did she know about the Nephillim? And about the destruction of their brethren, after he became a Horseman? So it must be true, but War couldn't believe it. He looked at the tiny girl, who had not said anything yet. But then she spoke, saying, "My mother was an angel, and as I was born in Eden, I had full access to the Tree of Knowledge. So the tree's gift to me was truth." None of the four spoke, still in shock that War had not told them about any "incidents". "Mother is still there, but you probably didn't know that Mother's name is Uriel," said the child. War and the others seemed shocked to hear that name: Uriel was the Leader of the Hellguard! How could she have given birth to War's own daughter in Eden? Which had been sealed off for years? "Rings a bell, doesn't it?" asked the child. Strife snarled, "You must be playing some cruel joke!"

I looked at him angrily, "A joke, that's what this is to you?" My voice began to rise. "My entire adoptive human family died, despite my efforts to save them. I don't even know if my half-sister is alive, I was kidnapped by Samael, AND I have proof that War and Uriel are my parents, yet you think this is a joke!?" Strife looked taken aback at my yelling, knowing that I had a really good point. I stood up, and walked out of the clearing before they could stop me, to a small waterfall and pool that were but right behind the trees. Fury moved to stop me, but Death put his arm in front of her, saying, "She's had enough for one day. I'll bet that our faces are the last ones she wants to see right now."

I sat next to the small pool, listening to the soothing sound of the waterfall. In the moonlight, the water had a silver sheen to it, and it's beauty entranced me. There were white and black koi in the pond, a fish which my mother had always considered sacred. And yet, they seemed to only circle around each other. It actually made me quite curious, why they always did that. I looked to my left, and saw some white water lilies on pads. I picked three lilies, and tied them together with a bit of moss from the edge of the pool. I held it out, satisfied with their look. I placed them on a single lily pad, and walked waist deep into the center of the small pool, and gently pushed the pad down a small stream, the only stream that was attached to the pool. Petals began to fall around me, white and pink ones form the ring of trees that surrounded the area. I looked behind me, and in front of the waterfall was a beautiful midnight-blue alicorn, with a glowing blue mane and tail that seemed to be made of magic, and great feather wings and a glinting horn that glowed silver-blue in the moonlight. It gracefully stepped across the water, not touching a single drop. It stopped right at the center of the pool, where the full moon's reflection shined in front of the alicorn. It spoke to me, through our minds, "Come forth, Amaris." It's voice was sweet and soft, and seemed to echo silently in my mind. I did as it asked, and I stopped in the middle of the moon's reflection. It's horn began to glow with a blue color that was brighter than the horn itself. It bowed it's horn down to me, and as it's horn touched my forehead, my eyes began to glow with many shades of blue, and my clothes changed to match that of Fury's, yet it was blue, white, and silver. White markings began to form around my eyes, and a strange mark took form on each of my shoulders. My short and stringy hair, which was normally dark brown, grew from shoulder length to so long that it would have dragged on the ground had I not been in water. Yet, it did not touch the water, and it became an electric blue with white streaks, and it braided itself thinly but voluminously. But as I thought my transformation was over, a stream of white light streaked down from the moon, surrounding me completely. I was lifted up, and a silver essence came flowing form the moon, and it surrounded me, merging with my flesh with a soothing feeling. Then it all stopped, and the light from the moon disappeared, leaving a strange feeling coursing through my soul. But the alicorn stayed, apparently not an illusion. It cast a blue light over my body, which had maintained it's transformation. I floated atop the surface of the water, and the water was now silver in the area which my body floated. But I did not sink. And I fell into a state of dreams and peace.

I woke up to the alicorn standing over me, in a small patch of flowers behind the waterfall. I sat up quickly, and backed away from the alicorn a little bit. Why it had stayed with me, I did not know. It spoke to me telepathically, and it still had the smooth sweet voice of a girl. "Do not be frightened, Amaris," she said. I grew slightly confused, as my name was not Amaris, it was Whisper. "Don't call me that. It isn't my name," I said. My voice seemed shaky, but I tried to convince myself that this was the worst of it. It wasn't, because then, War emerged into the small area, and said, "Oh, but it is. That is the name I have chosen for the Fifth Horseman, my daughter Amaris." "It suits you, seeing as you did receive your power from the moon itself," said the alicorn, unknowingly to War. My eyes widened, and I said, "I WHAT!?" War chuckled, a deep friendly laugh. "Come my daughter, we must return to the others before it gets dark." The alicorn disappeared into thin air, and my father came over to me and helped me up. "Why," I asked. He looked down at me, confused. "Why what?" I looked at him, and said, "Why do you only now accept me as your daughter?" He seemed unprepared for this question. He took a deep breath, and finally said, "Your mother came to me, and told me everything that I needed to know. However, what gave it away most of all, was when you stormed off last night. Your rage and anger came to me as a shock, for only one person could have ever become so enraged as you did." He looked into my eyes, and continued, "Me." We emerged from a small path into the clearing in which I had woken last night. Only the other three horsemen were there, sitting atop their steeds. I stopped walking as War summoned his horse, Ruin. He mounted, and then all four looked back at me. Death looked at me, and said, "Are you coming or not?" I looked at them, and said, "I have no steed." But then, the same alicorn from the pool formed out of thin air right underneath me, and I was already on her back as she stood up. She told me through our minds, "You are blessed by the moon. You will always have all that you need, including me. I am now your faithful steed, Harmony." A moon-like mark appeared on her hide, a deep purple appaloosa marking with a white crescent moon in the middle. "Let us ride, then," I said, and we raced our horses as fast as we could, not even sure where to go.


End file.
